Sleeping Cherry
by Nomzyy
Summary: Sleeping Beauty Naruto style. The Uchiha's and Haruno's have been battling a 100 year feud. But what happens if both of the royalties fall in love? Will their parents accept them? SasuSaku & NaruHina...maybe more? •••  I literally had uploaded bad chapters that had not saved. I'm redoing the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Cherry**

**Chapter One**

My first daughter was born, I could hear her cries, echoing through the halls of the great castle. I looked at the midwife. I gave her a questioning look, wondering if my first born was ok.

"Mam, your baby is _just_fine." She said and handed me my bundle of joy. I watched as my baby girl opened one eye and yawned.

"Sakura." I said, "I want to name my baby Sakura." The midwife looked at me.

"Sakura?" she said, "What kind of name is that?" I looked at the woman and held my baby close. I just lied on my pillow and hoped for a long night of sleep.

_The Next Day_

I briskly walked with my baby in hand, my soft silk rubbing against my soft pale skin. _What__if__I__don't__make__it__to__the__coronation?_I thought. I sped up my pace, but suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Excuse me." I said, and tried to walk away. But every time I tried we would bump together.

"I'm King Uchiha. I came here for a coronation. But I don't know where it is." He said, _Oh__my!__King__Uchiha.__At_**_my_**___daughters__coronation._I thought.

"Come with me. I'm Queen Haruno. This is Princess Haruno." I held the baby out to him, so he could hold her, but before I could do that someone else had interrupted us.

"Come on Rin! We are going to be late!" her husband yelled, his voice echoing through the halls. I jumped back at the harsh tone.

"I'm coming Satoshi!" I yelled back, I started to run towards Satoshi but before I could pass the doors to the garden. I looked back at King Uchiha and gave him a soft smile before being dragged out by my husband.

('.')

"I now crown Sakura, the princess of the Haruno estate!" the man yelled out into the crowd. Men and women, even kids were yelling out praise. The finally after 10 years the Haruno's had_produced_a child.

After about an hour or two the crowd went away and all that was left were three women. I sat on my thrown, dyeing of boredom.

"We come to give gifts." The woman with the red dress said. She walked over to me and plucked the child from my hands. I tried to get my baby back, but they refused to give her back to me.

"All of us three have come the give this young baby beauty, wit, and musical talent." The woman in the blue dress said, the woman in the green dress handed me a flute.

"Your daughter will be a wonderful flute player." She said. I smiled, and nodded in glee. The blue dressed woman came up to me and gave me a rattle.

"I grant you daughter wit." She said, I nodded again. The woman dressed in red was about to speak when the windows crashed down. I saw an ugly woman walk to me.

"You didn't invite me?" she said, she sounded very sickly. "Giving gifts are we? Well here's mine, your daughter, at the age of her 16th birthday will be pricked on the finger by a spinning wheel and will die." And with that, she vanished into the air. Leaving not a trace behind her.

Queen Haruno started to cry. The woman dressed in red came up to her.

"I never offered my wish yet." She said, "I grant you daughter, that at the age of 16th birthday, when she'll be pricked on the finger by a spinning wheel, will sleep for 100 years." And with that, all three women poofed into the air. And I never saw them that day. Or ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**So how did you like my first chapter? Lol, anyways, enjoy the second installment of**_**Sleeping Cherry!**_

**Chapter Two**

_Sakura's age now: 16_

I'm Princess Sakura; I live with my mom, Queen Rin and my younger brother, Prince Yuko. We are the Haruno's. Now you're probably wondering where my father is. He's dead. He died 4 years ago in battle when I was 12. I want to be a ninja, _super bad._My mother says that only men can be ninja. I mean, my family is _rich_they could change the law in our land. But _no,_only the king and his council could make changes to the land. My brother is a ninja; he's still a _chonin._I pity him, really. Other wise, that's all about me.

"Mother!" I yelled across the hallway. Today was my 16th birthday, and I really wanted to check out the door that led into a room on the top floor. From outside our huge castle/mansion thingie the balcony—on the top floor, seemed like it would have an excellent view.

I saw my mom approach me. Hands on her hips.

"I told you, for the last time. Don't. Go. In. That. Room." She said. I looked at her with my puppy eyes, "No. And that's final." I looked away with a frown; she motioned her arm for me to come to her. I looked back; _I__KNOW____I'm going to go into that room today._

('.')('.')

I lied down on my bed. The time was approximately 12 o'clock. I lifted my pillow where I hid the key to the mystery door. I picked it up; it was cold when it touched my skin. I got off the bed and I was dressed in a waist pink dress up to my ankles, and the top half was green. The top part was an emerald green (my second favorite color my I add) that was short sleeved and that felt like cloth, it was pretty expensive material. And the bottom half of my dress was obviously my other most favorite color—pink. It wasn't very fluffy; it was made of the same cloth and hugged my hips. I grabbed a cloak from my rack by the door and quickly shrugged it on.

I walked to my door and I opened it. I started to walk outside the door, I took one more glance of my bedroom before I walked out and closed the door.

Each hall was deserted. None of the servants were there. _They must have gone to bed. My party was very hectic._I kept walking. After a few minutes walking through the dark winding halls I made it to the door. I got the key out of the cloak pocket.

I inserted the key into the keyhole. I twisted the key a few times before I could get it to unlock. I grabbed the knob and it was cold. I twisted it to the right. I door popped open. A few dust particles flew into my face. I was so tempted to sneeze but unfortunately if I did, I would wake up the whole castle.

I pushed the door open, before my eyes I found a old woman sitting by the spinning wheel spinning the thread. The woman looked at me, she had black orbs.

"Dearie… I need help spinning this thread." The old woman said. I walked towards her and I couldn't stop myself.

"I can help you, but if I only knew how." I said as she looked at me with her old eyes. Her face was wrinkly and her hair seemed to be damaged, thin and a white-gray color.

"You use it like this." She said. My eyes were glued to her so I could see every movement she made. She spun the wheel and the pushed on the pedal that was on the ground. With her skilled fingers she worked with the thread on the pointy needle.

She stopped the wheel, and stopped pushing the pedal. The woman got off the chair.

"Now you try." She said; I looked at her again. I walked over to the spinning wheel. _Ok so, you spin the wheel._I spun the wheel. _And then you push the pedal, and then you get the thread._I started to push the pedal. I got the string ready on the needle. Oh how I hated needles.

I started to work my nimble fingers making thread. I slowly got the hang of it, and decided to go faster. And the faster I went, the more the woman smiled.

"Ouch!" I said, as I looked at my bloody finger. I looked at the woman, now she was _grinning._I started to feel my head getting heavier, and heavier. My eyes couldn't keep themselves open, and I felt as if I hadn't slept for days.

Then, my whole world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, Chapter Three! :) But this chapter is not going to be long.**

**Sleeping Cherry**

**Chapter Three**

"Queen Rin!" was the only noise I heard from waking up from my sleep. I woke up and I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes.

"What, Sai!" I yelled. I felt something missing. I got up from the bed and my maids started to dress me. I got my blue dress that went up to my ankles. The maids bowed and then walked away. I opened the door to find my bodyguard Sai leaning on the doorframe looking at me with worried eyes.

"My Queen. Sakura is missing." He said as I started to choke on dust or nothing at all. I looked at him. My eyes felt watery as if I was going to cry. _Sai lies. You know that. He could be lying._I thought.

"Are you lying, Sai?" I asked him, he recoiled from the frame of the door. He looked at me, but this time with angry eyes.

"No, my Queen." He said and bowed, "I sent out a search party around the village. No one has seen her." He said. _"Mother." …. "I told you, for the last time. Don't. Go. In. That. Room." No, that can't be._I pushed Sai away from me.

"Send guards to _the__door._" I said. Sai immediately ran down the hall to send guards. I started to briskly walk to the door, the old woman had told me about 16 years ago.

('.')('.')('.')

I sat down crying on the floor, the old woman was right. I sat right in front of my sleeping daughter. Her bright pink colored hair was strewn all over the cotton white pillow that she laid on. Her chest was rising and falling at a steady pace. Her porcelain colored face looked as same as always, her features that she got mostly from her dad had been relaxed—as if peaceful.

I got off my knees and took one last look at my daughter. _She will been asleep for 100 years now._

**_From this point on in the story it will be 100 years later. Oh ho ho :D I have such I good plot. :)_**__


	4. Chapter 4

**The other chapters were small. This one, as I planned will be longer. And every other chapter in this story, hopefully. Otherwise enjoy!**

**Oh! And Itachi might be a little OOC. Sorry to all the Itachi fans –like myself-**

**Sleeping Cherry**

**Chapter Five**

_Flashback_

_"Oniichan… Why can't you teach me the chidori?" the little boy asked his older brother, "I'm ready to learn it. This time I really am!" the small boy tugged on his brothers pants. His older brother looked at him._

_"Sasuke. I'm not your instructor. I don't teach you new things." Itachi said, Sasuke released his hands from his brother pants and started to walk back to the Uchiha castle, until…_

_"Sasuke." Sasuke turned around. He saw his older brother wave him to come back. He came running back. Until Itachi poked Sasuke right in the forehead._

_"Why do you always do that oniichan?" Sasuke asked Itachi. Itachi just started to chuckle._

_End of Flashback_

He walked through every corridor, _trying _to find his brother. He walked and walked. But _still no brother. Itachi! You asshole. _He thought as he made it down to breakfast.

As he was walking down the stairs to the dinning hall he found his brother sitting down on a chair flirting with the girl right next to him.

"Sasuke. What took you so long?" his mother asked him. Sasuke just glared at Itachi.

"I couldn't find something." Sasuke said and took the seat next to Itachi, leaving his mother shocked and wondering what was it that he couldn't find.

"…So how do you like the castle? My dear." Itachi was saying before Sasuke interrupted him, almost strangling him.

"Where did you put it." Sasuke said. He wanted to get right to the point. Itachi just looked at him and smirked. Itachi turned to the lady with the pink hair.

"Excuse me. My dear brother is having problems." He said as he dragged Sasuke out of the dining hall. Itachi dragged Sasuke out into a hall.

"What do you want little brother." Itachi said. He was always cool and calm. But very dangerous. Sasuke knew that.

"Where. Did. You. Put. It." Sasuke said, ready to fight Itachi if it meant getting it back. Itachi smirked again. He started to walked back to the dining hall when Sasuke pulled him right back.

"I don't know _what _your talking about little brother." Itachi paused, "But if you mean your _underwear _it's hanging around_._" Itachi said with one of his famous grins that he only put on for Sasuke. And walked away, back to the dining hall.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _Damn you Itachi. _After having his precious underwear taken, Itachi starts to joke around with him. He walked back to the dining hall to find Itachi talking to the pink haired girl again.

"Itachi." Sasuke said to Itachi. The pink hair girl just looked at him. Itachi turned around, "Who is this fine lady?" Itachi's eyes bored into Sasuke's. The girl just sat there blushing. _Not another fan girl… _Sasuke inwardly groaned.

"This is my friend." Itachi said. He turned around to look at her, "Her name is Aiko." Itachi said and took her hand. Her onyx eyes were so black you couldn't see her pupils.

"Aiko means "Love child". Right?" Sasuke said, "Were you the first kid Aiko?" he said as Itachi glared daggers at him. Aiko just blushed, and nodded.

"I-I w-was the f-first b-born." She said. She shuttered a lot. Sasuke could tell. Itachi butted into the conversation that was starting to bloom.

"Well Aiko. I can show you around the garden." Itachi said as he gently grabbed Aiko's hand and wanted started to walking away but she didn't budge.

"I-it w-was r-really n-nice to m-meet y-you…" she paused. _She probably doesn't know my name. _Sasuke thought. He smirked.

"It's Sasuke." He said, as Itachi finally managed to drag the blushing Aniko out of his view.

Sasuke thought he would have a nice breakfast today. Just something plain. His mother and father dismissed all the maids and servants from the dining room. Sasuke just picked at his breakfast.

"Sasuke," his father started, "It's time you… grew up." He said. Sasuke just turned around to look at him. His father always infuriated him. All his father talked about was Itachi. "If you want to be like Itachi, you have to try _harder._" It annoyed Sasuke for the first few times. But after awhile Sasuke just learned how to handle the fact the Itachi was a "Daddy's Boy." And Sasuke was a… "_Mommy's _Boy." Yes… that's right. The second Uchiha male was a _mother's _boy. How it annoyed Sasuke when his classmates in the ninja school teased him about it. But as you know, Uchiha's are prodigies, all of them. Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother had passed the ninja school in 1 year; he got the sharingan when he was 8, and passed chuunin level when he was only 10. He's 23 now and he mostly takes S-rank missions.

"Your mother and I thought," he paused, "That if you were to ever take over the crown… You need a queen." He said. Sasuke just kept looking at him. _Hn, so he thinks I need to start looking for a woman._

"Father I'm _18._" Sasuke said, "Itachi is most likely the one who is taking the crown before me." His father looked at him. A guard ran through the door.

"My Lord!" he said, "A lady is here. At the castle doors!" he gulped on last bit of air before he ran out of the door.

"A girl?" Fugaku said, "I've never had my guards tell me there was a girl in the front gate, unless it was someone our family knew." Sasuke got off his chair and started to walk towards the hall that would lead to the front gate.

"Where are you going Sasuke-chan?" Mikito said in a soft voice. She started to get up to follow her second son. But Fugaku pulled her arm for her to sit back down. Her mother made protests, and grunts for him to walk back. But he just kept on walking. He didn't even bother to look back, or even say something to his mother.

('.')('.')('.')

She saw a man walk out of the front gates. His black hair that was spiked in the back flew with the wind, as well as his bangs. Even with her bangs covering bit of her eyes, she could still see him. He was wearing a black shirt, and tan shorts that went up to his knees. When his back was to her, she saw a fan on the back of his shirt, half of the fan was red, and the bottom half was white. _He sure is a very elegant man. _Before she could keep eyeing this man. A blue-eyed blond interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi!" he yelled into her face, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, his eyes were blue like the sky. His hair was very spiky. He had a headband on his forehead, "What's your n—" before he could finish the black haired man whacked his head.

"Dobe." He said. _Not so elegant. _Sakura thought. The blue-eyed blond, who called himself 'Naruto' was having a fight with the black haired man.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme." The black haired man paused, "I got you Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. He started to jump around in glee.

"Dobe." Sasuke said finally. He was leaning on the gate, arms crossed. His black eyes were open and looking back at Sakura. She blushed when she realized she was staring at him. He looked at her gazing at he body under the cape. Her face was turned away, she was blushing. Her skin was so peachy. The hood of her cape was down so he could see her hair; her pink hair was so long and beautiful. And her eyes that were turned away from him were green like emeralds.

"What's you name?" Naruto asked, "Some _beautiful _like you _must _have a name." Naruto must have been drooling over her. Sasuke thought of Hinata. The poor girl when she finds out Naruto likes someone else.

"My name…?" she said, her voice was so soft, so innocent, "My name is Haruno Sakura." She said. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. _I thought my great-great grandfather killed all the Haruno's._

**Nice cliffhanger. Huh? I worked so hard on this chapter. It took me about a hour to write. But still what did you think about this chapter? Like? Dislike? Favorite?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleeping Cherry**

**Chapter Six**

_Recap (Just for me, if you like you can skip): "My name…?" she said, her voice was so soft, so innocent, "My name is Haruno Sakura." She said. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. I thought my great-great grandfather killed all the Haruno's._

"H-h-haruno?" Naruto chocked out, "But I thought—" Naruto was whacked in the head again by Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other. Sakura just looked at both of the boys._Both of them are idiots! –But the black haired one named 'Sasuke' is kinda cute- CYA! _She thought.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back, "Don't tell her my great-great grandfather killed her clan!" he said. Naruto just stared at Sasuke and nodded at every word he said. Sakura walked up to them.

"I-I don't have anywhere to go… Do you mind if I stay here?" she said, Sasuke just looked at her. He thought for a moment, after a while of thinking he motioned his hand for her to come closer. She came; her head was facing his chest. She started to blush again and turn her head. How he hated that. He grabbed her chin and gently turned it up to face him.

"When I take you inside the manor, you are not Haruno Sakura. You are Uzumaki Sakura, you are Naruto's lost sister." Sasuke said as Naruto's eyes widened with excitement, "Got it?" Sasuke said again but instead with I very rough voice. She just nodded.

"Yes Sasuke." She said and started to walk towards Naruto. She grabbed his arm and linked with it, "Can you lead me into the manor Naruto?" she said in the sweetest voice. _No boy can underestimate my charm. _Naruto just nodded and started to slowly walk to the manor, telling her all about himself.

('.')('.')('.')

"You'll be sleeping here." The woman said as she started to open the door to the room. I stared at her with interest. _She's so pretty. _I thought. Her eyes were black and midnight, and her long black hair tinted with dark blue went to her back.

"Thank you." I said as I entered the room. She went inside with me.

"Here's your clothes," she said as she opened the closet door, reveling dark clothes. Black dresses, blue dresses, and a few light color dresses; such as pink, green, red, and white. The woman who's name was 'Mikito' as she said before touched my hair.

"Your hair is so pretty, and _pink. _Most of the Haruno women had pink hair." She said and let go of my hair, "I miss Rin so much." She said as she sat down on the bed with black pillows, and blue and black bed sheets.

_Rin? I've heard that name before. Before I went to sleep. _I thought as I walked over to the bed that Mikito was sitting on, "Can you cut my hair?" I said, Mikito looked at me and smiled.

"The last time I cut hair was when Sasuke-chan was 7." She said, "Wouldn't you want one of our maids to do it?" I looked at her and I sat down on the bed beside her.

"I don't mind." I said as I handed her a hair of scissors, "Make it up to my shoulders. Please." I said, she took the scissors from my hand gently and asked me to sit up. She combed my hair, then snipped a little bit of hair off, styling my hair in any which way. Before long she was done. My hair was up to my shoulders. She cut it so precisely.

"Thank you." I said as she got off the bed and swiped the hair unto the floor, "I really like it." I said. I walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"If you're hungry, we can eat now." She said. I nodded, "But first we have to get you out of that dress." She said as she pointed to the dress that I changed in.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and I started to take off the top of my dress and the bottom as well. After I got changed I walked outside the bathroom. Mikito was waiting for me with a pink dress in hand.

"I thought that a pink dress would match your hair." She said as I made my way over to her. I put on the dress. Bottom first, top second. I twirled myself, watching how the material was so soft on my body.

"The dress is really beautiful." I said to Mikito, she nodded as she watched me twirl. I heard my stomach grumble. Mikito started to giggle.

"Well, let's get you down here. You seem very hungry." She said as I followed her out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleeping Cherry**

**Chapter –uhh…- 7**

I watched as she walked down the staircase to the dining hall, she looked stunningly _wonderful. _I watched as her breasts went up and—

"Sasuke-chan?" I heard a woman say, I turned around to find my mother Mikito looking at me with a worried look, "Sasuke-chan are you alright?" she said. I nodded and I took my seat.

"Sakura-san you can sit by Sasuke-chan." Mikito said as she pointed to the empty seat next to Sasuke.

"Oh-Oh ok." She said as she took the seat. After a while of sitting down and having drinks of wine Fugaku spoke up.

"So…" he paused, "Sakura? Was it?" Sakura nodded, Fugaku nodded too and started to continue, "I heard that you are Naruto's long lost sister. How could that be? I mean, Naruto is an only child… By birth of course! He never had a twin," he turned to Mikito, "Right?" Mikito thought for a moment.

"No, he never had a twin." She whispered. Fugaku started to consult the facts of Naruto having a twin with his wife.

"…I never heard…" I heard my father whisper, "…Impossible…" he heard even _more _whispers this time, I stood up.

"I'm going to show Sakura around." I said, "Do you mind… father?" he shook his head in disagreement. Which meant I could go. I grabbed Sakura's hand and started to briskly walk to the garden.

Sakura started to huff and puff, a sign that she was tiered. Sakura and I made it to the pond. She looked inside.

"What are those things?" she said as she pointed to the water with the fish swimming inside.

"Those are koi." I said as I lightly touched the cold water with my fingers. I heard Sakura screech and fall on top of me in the process.

I slowly processed what happened in my mind. _She asked what a koi was, then I touched the water then—_I looked up, her emerald eyes glowing.

"Are you ok?" I asked. My breathing was hitched. I could breath but with her on top of me but I could only wheeze air in and out.

"I-I-I'm ok!" she said as she blushed and quickly got off me and started to brush off dust particles off her dress that I could not see.

"Are you sure? You gave a pretty loud scream there." I said as she nodded furiously. I watched her sit on the ground and put her toes in the water and look at the koi. I watched her sit there and wiggle her toes.

"Do you have a library?" she asked. I quickly turned my head away so it looked like I was looking at a tree. I turned to face her.

"A-A _library?_" I asked incredulously, "To _read?_" she nodded, "Yeah, we have a huge library. Here." I gave her my hand so I could pull her up. We started to walk towards the library.

('.')('.')

_Once Upon A Time there lived a girl, with long golden hair. Her name was Rapunzel, she lived in a very high tower, her hair growing in extreme lengths. She was lonely. I all she did was sing in her gloomy tower and let her hair flow all the way down the tower. But before long a prince, in shinning armor was enchanted by her singing. He came by every single day. But one day he went to the tower and heard an old woman yelling._

_"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" she yelled. He figured her name was 'Rapunzel'. He watched as the old woman climbed her hair. So he came by the next day and cried._

_"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" the beautiful girl looked out the window, she saw a man down there. She let her hair down. He climbed up the golden hair. After he climbed up he looked at her._

_"Please sing for me." He said as she sang for him. He later went back down. And everyday he climbed up just to see her, brining her a rose every day. But one day, Rapunzel left the rose the prince gave her out on her table. The wicked woman saw it._

_"Someone is seeing you every day! I thought I forbid you to do that!" she said. The wicked woman went down her hair and hid inside a bush waiting for the prince to arrive. After a while the prince yelled, 'Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!' and that day he purposed to her. She cried in joy. But before long the woman opened the door to the tower and quickly walked up the stairs. She found the prince standing there._

_"You dare enter my castle!" she said as she pushed him down the tower. He fell down with a 'thump'. Rapunzel started to cry, "You disobeyed me!" she said as she got a knife out and cut her long hair. She let her out of the castle, and her never to return._

_The prince landed on a thorn bush and blinded him, he roamed the forest with his hands until months later he heard singing. He followed it until he found the place where the person sang it._

_(Let's say the prince's name it Jack)"Jack!" Rapunzel cried, "Is that really you." She said and Jack nodded. She cried as she hugged and kissed him passionately, some of her tears came upon his eyes and he was unblinded. They returned to his castle Him King, and Her Queen. They had two beautiful kids. And they lived Happily ever after._

_The End._

I closed my eyes. _What a beautiful story… _I looked at Sasuke

"Sasuke… Do you believe in Rapunzel, I mean like the…" she paused and started to blush, "Romance…" I whispered. Sasuke looked at me from his book.

"Yes… I believe in romance." He said as he closed his book and put it back on the self. I stared into the sky.

"I want to live that life," I said, "I want to be married to a prince and have two kids." I looked at Sasuke who looked back at me.

"How do you want your life to end up?" I asked him, he paused and I think thought for a moment.

"I want a sweet, kind, _loving _woman. Who could take on the Uchiha name." he said. I stood up and dusted the dust from the books off my dress. Sasuke followed.

"Can we do something else than read. I'm bored." I said, "Can we go outside the castle for once?" I asked Sasuke as he nodded.

"But we'd have to sneak outside. I'm not allowed to leave the castle without my guards." He said as he took my hand. We started to sneak through halls, many halls. Until we made it to a door. It was dusty. Not something I wanted to touch. Until I saw a spider. Sasuke looked at me and saw the face I made to the spider.

"Don't scream." He said as he flicked the spider down to the ground. _Sasuke! My hero! _Sasuke opened the door, it made a loud crack. He stopped, hearing for noises coming towards us. We heard nothing, so he continued.

When he finally got the door to open I saw a tiny village. With houses and I could see carts, with _food _on them. I ran outside the door as Sasuke followed.

"Fresh fruits for sale!" I heard a man yell, "Only 5 gold per pound!" I looked at the 'fruits'.

"Would you like to try it?" I heard Sasuke say behind my back, I slightly jumped back.

"Neji! Neji! You soulless bastard!" I heard a woman yell. Finally she came to view. She had brown hair, tied to two buns, and a brown and white dress.

"You little…" she said as she came up to the man and started to poke his chest while talking to him.

"Tenten…" I heard Sasuke say, "Lay off will you?" I looked at Sasuke. Tenten looked at Sasuke and I. But especially me. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"My name is Tenten." She said as she bowed, "As _this _man right _here _is my husband _Neji._" She gabbed her elbow into his ribs and he coughed in pain.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga." He said, "Would you like to try some of my cherries. I'll give you half price." Tenten scowled as I nodded.

"I would _love _to try your cherries but I don't have any money…" I said. Sasuke pushed me aside.

"I'd like to buy 1 pound of cherries." He said, "Would you still give me half price?" he smirked as Tenten nodded furiously. Neji gave Sasuke the bag. I looked at Sasuke.

"But… Sas—" I was cut off by Sasuke shoving a cherry into my mouth.

"You talk too much." He said as a happily chewed on the cherry he popped into my mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! It's the New Year (2012) and I made a New Year's Resolution. Did you make one? You should have. Well Sleeping Cherry Chapter Eight is up! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I was typing **_**super**_******fast.**

**Sleeping Cherry**

**Chapter Eight**

I munched happily on the cherry. I spit out the seeds. But there was _two _things in my way, Sasuke. One, he watched me as I ate, which _annoyed _me like hell. And Two, he _had _the cherries.

"Sasuke..." he turned around to look at me, "Can I—"

"Hn." He said as he gave a questioning look. I sighed.

"Can I have the—" I was cut off by a red haired girl running towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl screamed as she hugged him, he gave a look the looked like him wanted to throw up. The girl looked at the bag of cherries, "Sasuke-kun! You bought me cherries!" as she was getting to grab one Sasuke smacked her hand away.

"Karin," he paused, "These cherries are for her." He said as he pointed to me. Karin followed his finger.

"Her?" she questioned loudly, "B-but s-she's—" Sasuke sighed. He knew too well the Karin was going to cry over him.

"I-I just want the cherries, Sasuke." I said as Karin glared at me. Sasuke handed the bag to me. I smiled in joy, like a little kid getting sweets, "Thank you Sasuke." I got a cherry out and started to nibble on it slowly, feeling the glares Karin gave me as I did so.

After Karin was done chatting with her 'Sasuke-_kun_' we walked around the tiny village. I was the only one admiring the view as Sasuke was being praised by fangirls for his looks. We kept walking as he sighed and sat by the water fountain that was gushing out water.

"I noticed that your very popular. With the girl population at least." I said as he sighed and nodded. Sasuke and I watched as the sun was slowly lowering.

"We should get back… If you don't want to get noticed that we left." He said. I started to walk down the road in which we came. All of the men and women who were selling foods were slowly packing them away.

Before long we made it back to the old door. Sasuke stepped in front of me and tried to get the door to open.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. He tried again and again, but the door was locked shut, "Sakura, the door… It's locked." Sakura sighed and sat on the ground. Nothing is better than being stuck outside with Sasuke, at night, without a bed, without blankets. I'm _freezing._

"I-It's s-so c-cold." I shivered. Sasuke who looked like he was going to kill the door took one glance at Sakura and took off his jacket, and put it around her.

"If we take the front, the guards will find us, plus the gates are locked." Sasuke said, "And if we kick the door down the guards inside will hear us. But if we call Naruto…" he smacked his head with his hand.

"N-Naruto?" I asked him. He nodded. And lend me a hand to get up.

"He's the only one who won't tell my parent's or the other guards where I was." He said, we started to walk towards the front gate.

Sasuke leaned on the gate, "Naruto!" he whispered. Then we both saw a dark shadow coming towards us, "Naruto?" the figure stopped in front of the gate.

"I'm not Naruto." the figure said, "I can't believe you would think I'm Naruto." the figure moved into the light.

The figure was a man. He looked like he was 5' 10'' his hair was spiked. Like a pineapple. He had a frown on his face.

"Shikamaru—"

"I wont tell." The man sighed, "All I wanted to do out here was look at the clouds."

"But there is no clouds." I said, Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at me. Shikamaru sighed and Sasuke chuckled.

"Let's just pretend there is clouds." Shikamaru said as he opened the gate. We both slithered pass him. I muttered a thank you after Shikamaru closed the gate. I walked around the garden looking at all the beautiful red flowers.

"Little brother." Someone said. I jumped back in fear. _Who the hell was that! _I thought, "Why are you here at this time? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? Or eating dinner?"

"Itachi…" Sasuke started to say until then man came out into the light, "This is Itachi." Sasuke gritted, "My _older brother._"

Itachi smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman. Especially with Sasuke." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Sasuke started to get angry. His face scrunched up with anger.

"Itachi!" he hissed. But Itachi just smirked and started to lead me somewhere. Sasuke looked like he was right about to launch himself at him.

"Let me lead you to the dinning room. I bet you _starving._" He dragged me as I could feel Sasuke glare daggers at Me and Itachi.

We walked passed through trees, to me it looked like we were passing them over and over again, like Itachi never knew what he was doing. A few more trees, and some bushes.

"Where are we going—" I was cut off by Itachi and I making it to a door. It had a fan, half red on top and the bottom was white, just like the ones on the dresses in my room. Itachi pushed the doors open. Reveling the dinning hall.

"There she is." Fugaku said as he held his cup of wine in his right hand. _He's drunk._ I thought as he had an ear-to-ear smile, "There she is! The all famous Sakura _Haruno!_" Itachi gripped my arm tightly.

"Father—" Sasuke started but was cut off by his father. _I see. He did research on me. Smart. _Itachi's grip tightened.

"Sasuke. As I was saying, you are a man," Itachi started to chuckle, "And who is the one to take over the throne—"

"I thought Itachi was going to take over the throne!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Itachi thought that you'd make a better king for the Uchiha clan." Sasuke just looked at Itachi, "And I usually when the next Uchiha king turns eighteen. He gets _one _harem from the Haruno clan." He smirked, "I made that new law. Do you like it?"

"I—"

"That's good," Fugaku smirked, "Put Sakura in the cell!" he yelled to his guards. And before long two men grabbed both my arms, and lead me down into the cell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well… Nothing to say… Hi! -waves hands in your face- see me? You don't? LIAR! Hope you enjoy this chapter! 3**

…**Ok, so Sakura has been in her little cell for about 2+ months… Just wanted to get that out…**

**Bold: **Sakuraʻs inner…** (Sakuraʻs Inner: Let's GET THIS PARTY STARTED!)**

Sitting there on the ground was a pain in the butt. Not to mention that there was _no one there. _That's right, _no one there. _No rats. Nothing. Not a single living creator.

"Dinner Haruno." Said a voice before a plate of food was splattered on the ground. Lucky for me, and food spilled on the floor. Looking at the miso soup -which I thought had a piece of fly in it- splattered on the floor. The seaweed dripping from the edge of the bowl. The soup leaking all over the floor.

I took a glance at the bread that was still on the tray. _It's all I have. I _**_must _**_eat it. _I grabbed the small piece of bread and took a bite. The bread was hard as stone!

**Shut up Saki! At least you're eating something!**

_Oh please… Go back to your little home…_

I heard footsteps coming even closer to my cell. It wasn't usual that someone came to me cell. The cell opened. There stood in front of me was the oh so handsome Uchiha Sasuke.

"Come on." He said, dodging the spilled miso soup. I didn't move. He pulled at my arm, "Come on." He grunted. Pulling me hard. As his callused hands rubbed on my soft skin I gasped, "Come. On!" he said as he yanked me up. Now I was in front of him. Staring into his dark blue eyes.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him. He glared back.

"Hn." He said as he dragged me out of the cell.

Just because he is the Uchiha prince doesn't mean that he has the right to take over me like this! Maybe it's because…

_xoxo Flashback xoxo_

_"You did this to me, didn't you?" I watched as he looked away from me. He had his arms crossed around his chest leaning against the wall._

_"No. I didn't." he said._

_"Why did you kill my clan?" I asked, not looking into his eyes. He got off the wall._

_"I didn't kill your clan!" he yelled, "If I did I would be _**_dead_**_!" His eyes were dark pits. When you looked in them, you could get lost in them, and your eyes could never find their way out._

_"Why?" I asked him. He just starred at the roof._

_"Your so different." He said. I looked at him._

_"What in the world do you mean!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, my anklets that were chained to the wall held me back, "Why am I different?" I stopped because the chain was at it's end point._

_"Sasuke!" I heard a yell from the dungeon. Then I saw Fugaku came through the door._

_"What are you doing here Sasuke?" he asked in a hard voice, turning towards me. Sasuke looked towards his dad._

_"Talking to the scum." He said and left. This time I lost it._

_"I hate you Sasuke!" I screamed as the guards muzzled me._

_xoxo End of Flashback xoxo_


End file.
